


I've got a Super crush on you

by girlsarewolves



Series: this clown's got a crush (or two or twenty) [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Okay, Supes was one heckuva hunk, but his cousin? Damn, she rocked that suit as a skirt. It was impressive that she could fly around and kick ass and somehow not look like a superhero cheerleader.





	I've got a Super crush on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> While I'm not sure every fic in this series is going to be connected, this one does tie loosely into the first fic.

* * *

 

Okay, Supes was one heckuva hunk, but his cousin? Damn, she rocked that suit as a skirt. It was impressive that she could fly around and kick ass and somehow not look like a superhero cheerleader.

 

Well, not completely, anyway. Still had a bit of a cheerleader vibe.

 

After busting out of Star City's jail and saying goodbye to the pretty bird vigilante Black Canary, Harley had moved on to National City. It was sort of becomin' a superhero road trip of sorts, very thrilling! Getting to meet new and cute heroes all over the country. Way less boring than bleak and brooding Gotham and its matching caped crusader (although to be fair, Star City was like a Gotham Lite, including it's own Batman Lite).

 

National City was sunny and bright, which was fitting considering who its premiere cape was. The Girl of Steel. Girl of Harley's dreams, too. It was a lot easier to find her, too, she was sort of everywhere it seemed, and there didn't necessarily need to be a crime happening for her to show - sometimes she just popped up to give pep talks to little girls or sort out 'who's fault is it' with fender benders.

 

Harley had seen a few photographs in papers and on the news, but seeing Supergirl up close? Wowza! Yeah, there was a cheerleader vibe, mostly with that skirt and those golden locks and that brighter than the sun that powers her smile. She was so...perky. It was delightful!

 

Not a big clown fan, though, considering how she'd told Harley to get out of National City the first time they crossed paths.

 

"This isn't Gotham City," she'd warned, but Harley was all heart eyes and could only wolf whistle. The befuddled look on Supergirl's face was adorable - definitely worth her dragging Harley to the National City slammer. "Give Arkham Asylum a call for me?" she'd asked the wide-eyed coppers when they walked in, leaving only once Harley was thoroughly restrained and appeared to no longer be an imminent threat.

 

"Don't be a stranger!" she'd called after. The lack of a reaction didn't worry Harley though - everyone knew Supers' had super hearing.

 

* * *

 


End file.
